A New Beginning
by HeIsTheSunAndITheMoon
Summary: Alternate ending to Gold Digger. It's set three years later, with a twist in the end. AH


**Well, here's the alternate ending... It was not done in the actual story, because well... I didn't wana ruin what I had already done... So yeah.**

**Review. Also just to make sure, I copied and pasted half of the chapter... Lol. You'll understand what's different when you get there.**

**:)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

She didn't know what to do, where to go, what to say. She was a mess. Mascara running down her cheeks, completely broken. She was at her house, the big mansion, that was now hers.

She heard a knock, that's how lonely she was; she could hear a knock from downstairs, she started running down the stairs. She opened it to reveal Dimitri. "What did you want?" he snapped. From the pocket of her jacket she pulled the check out.

"To give you this back," she croaked out. He took in her appearance and couldn't help but feel bad for her.

"I don't want it," he said. "But-" she started. "I don't want it," he snapped walking out of the house, slamming the door. She fell down the wall. What had she done? It was a miracle he'd even come.

She hit herself against the wall.

She needed to recover.

* * *

><p>Adrian was out of control. He shouldn't even be driving in the state he was. Rose's visit had left him even more broken. It was dark outside, and he was speeding.<p>

He didn't see the tree trunk, until he crashed into it.

Rose instantly had a bad feeling as she got the knock on the door, 5 hours later. She opened it and found two officers. "Mrs. Ivashkov," it had been a long time since she'd been called that. "Yes?"

They took out an I.D. belonging to Adrian. "We believe your husband has been in a car accident... and has not been found, yet."

Her heart sank and within minutes they were at the crime scene. She was chaotic, she wanted Adrian to be found, now.

"Do anything to find him! I'll get helicopters, just please find him!" she yelled. She had the money now, to find him. She needed to.

"Adrian, I hope you're okay," she whispered. A few minutes later, she heard off in the distance a cop yell he'd been found. Apparently he'd crawled there until he couldn't anymore.

In a helicopter they flew to the hospital, all the way Rose held his hand, whispering to him.

Though she was not allowed to see him thanks to Meredith and Avery. Even Eddie and Dimitri were there. Dimitri heartbroken for more than one reason, as he stared at the stomach of Avery.

Karma.

* * *

><p><strong>(Month later)<strong>

She walked inside the building, with her sunglasses in place, ignoring the looks she was receiving. She'd taken a shower, building herself up, so that she looked the same. Like she wasn't in pain. Like she didn't regret anything.

Like she hadn't been crying. Like she didn't care. But she did, that's why she was here. Her heels clicked as she walked towards the main office of the building. She pushed the doors open, entering the room.

She felt the tension. The looks, the stares, of the people, who knew everything. They whispered, they murmured. She tried hard to keep the tears in, to hold it all in.

She opened the door to the small office she was looking for. The woman at the desk, welcomed her. "." To have people call her that, when she had once been called Mrs. Ivashkov was a slap on the face.

She cleared her throat, "I came to donate this," she handed the woman the check, but not really letting go of it. She held to the edge of the check, pulling it back. The woman pulled it, and almost crying, Rose let it woman took the check, gasping.

She was donating the money to an institution to better the children's life of Haven.

"This is very generous of you..." Rose only nodded her head. "Thank you." They finished talking and Rose walked out. She wanted the children to have a better chance than she ever had.

Walking out, with her head down, she bumped into someone. She pulled back, and found herself staring into Adrian's eyes. She almost cried. He let go of her like she'd burned him.

"Sorry," she muttered. "What are you doing here?" he asked her.

"I came to donate the money..." she almost begged for him. He said nothing. "I'm sorry Adrian... I wish I could have you back. I really do. I know I messed up, but my head...it was clouded. I would give anything to go back and change everything."

A few tears rolled down her cheeks, as he tried to hold his in. "I'm sorry too. Sorry I believed your lies, that I fell for your game."

She almost collapsed to the floor, instead she stood there crying. "You should really forget everything. It's what I'm doing."

She heard his retreating footsteps, and she knew she'd lost him.

* * *

><p>She walked to her mother's house, hoping maybe now her mother would take her in.<p>

She didn't.

Rose begged on her knees, arms wrapped around her mother's legs, that she needed her. That she was sorry, but her mother, heartbroken refused to forgive her daughter. It would not be that easy.

"You can't go around doing this Rose. And giving up the money? Won't be enough this time."

Her mother turned her back on Rose once more. She cried for everything she'd lost, grabbing strength from god knows where and leaving her mother's house.

On the way to her house she met Eddie and Mia; they were getting married in a week. It was as if they were bragging.

"Congratulations," she said sarcastically. "Rose, what have you turned into?" Mia asked her, wondering where her friend was.

Rose said nothing,"Forgot about us. About Lissa. About Adrian. We're better off without you...Avery's pregnant, and you took away the baby's father. Just stop hurting people around you," Eddie told her.

Rose walked right past them. "Stay out of this. You don't know anything. Just shut the fuck up."

She had no friends, Lissa had left town, wanting to get away. No one believed in her anymore.

She arrived at her house, collapsing in her room, by her bed.

She pulled two teddy bears towards her; one was a small one, given to her by Eddie a long time ago; the other one was the size of a three-year-old, given to her by Adrian.

She threw the one Eddie gave her across the room. Some jewelry she kept in there sprawled on the floor. She cried even more.

"I'll begin all over again tomorrow," she whispered to herself. Her door to the balcony was open, letting some cold wind in, making the curtains flow. She looked out, imagining Adrian was there.

"Adrian," she whispered. He disappeared. She cried harder, hugging the teddy bear closer to her. "Adrian," she kept whispering, over and over again.

But Adrian wasn't coming back. She'd pushed him away, pushed everyone away. Now she had no one.

She stood up, dusted herself, and looked in the mirror.

She heard the voices of the people she had once loved, telling her over and over her mistakes.

_Avery: "You were my friend, I loved you like my sister. My brother loved you Rose. Even Dimitri. But what did you do? You threw it all away? And for what? Money? You might have all this, but you ill never have our love."_

_Dimitri:"I gave you everything. My love...Money. I left a woman I loved for you. You took everything away from me! Everything. But you made me realize, I am better off alone."_

She heard Adrian, her mother, Alberta, Mia, and Eddie.

She had this house, and she might still have money, but she did not have love.

She was strong; she would get over this. She had to. She picked up her purse, and teddy bear, walking out of the house. She closed the gates to the mansion, crying, and walked out, forever.

* * *

><p><strong>(3 years later)<strong>

She started walking towards her apartment, in Florence, where she resided now. She had a good job, made money, and lived well. She tried hard to forget her past, to forget her mistakes.

But they were always there. Haunting her. It was like a shadow. And no, she was not happy, but she was doing well.

The people she left behind were doing well too. Except her mother, Alberta, Adrian, Dimitri, and Lissa. They wondered where she was, how she was doing, but they also did not regret their decisions; it was a lesson she had to learn.

Avery had a son, naming him Joshua; Dimitri and her did not get back together, the wounds were still open, but he did see his son whenever he was in town.

Adrian, on other hand, moved on, as best as he could, with Meredith. They're happy together, but Adrian still hurts over rose, though he knows they'll never be together.

Lissa got married with Christian, and had a daughter named Alyssa. Lissa misses her best friend, but she knows where ever she is she's okay.

Janine and Alberta worry about her, and Janine contacted Rose's father, to tell him everything. He blamed it on the town they lived, but agreed to look for her.

Rose get's home, and upon entering a little voice says, "I want coffee, mommy." She smiles at her little girl, that is about to turn three, in two months. Looking at her, is like looking at her father.

"I'll be back, stay with Sydney, okay?" Sydney nods her head at Rose. Sydney is Rose's new friend, and room mate. She does know about Rose's past, but that's only because of the nightmares she sometimes has.

She walks to the near Cafe that is two blocks down from where she lives. She opens the door, entering without looking at the people.

"Il solito, si prega di," she spoke on Italian.

She decides to look around the cafe, and immediately regrets it.

"Rose?" he asks. She turns on her heel, walking out of there with nothing in had. She starts to speed away, but sprinting, he catches up to her. He grabs her by the arm.

"Let me," she hisses. He does let go of her, and they stand in the middle of the street.

"Lissa wants to see you," he says. She looks into his blue eyes.

"I can't," she whispers.

"Why not?"

"I can't face any of them," she jerks her chin towards the Cafe.

"Well, they want to face you."

Frustrated, she runs a hand through her hair, and the realizes its in a braid. She looks back to the left, she can just walk to her apartment, and leave them be.

She bites her lip so hard, it bleeds. Finally she meets Christian's eyes. "For Lissa. I owe her that much."

He nods and they walk to the Cafe. Entering again, their eyes fall on her. Lissa's, Avery's, Dimitri's, Adrian's, Meredith's, Alberta's, Janine's, and strange man.

She's terrified. Her heart beating, and suddenly she wants to leave. But it's to late. Awkwardly, she stands in front of them. She shifts from one foot to the other. Avery doesn't look at her, she can't, neither can Adrian.

"Hey Rose," Lissa gives her a smile, which she returns. "Hey, Lissa."

Rose looks at her mom and Alberta, "Hi Mom. Alberta."

Both women are too shocked, and only nod at her.

"Signora?" everyone looks at the young man, behind Rose. He holds three cups of coffee and three doughnuts.

"Scusa," she apologizes to the man, who like always, appraises her beauty. But what they don't know is she's not proud of it. She hates being beautiful. It's another reminder of what's she capable of.

She takes the coffee and doughnuts setting them down, on the table and paying the man.

"I, umm, have to go..." she trails off.

"No. Please, stay, and sit," her mother says. She closes her eyes, just as the door rings, and her daughter walks in.

"Mom! You're taking forever!" every head snaps to her direction, and Rose mentally slaps her face. She turns around.

"Sweetie, go back."

Instead she walks to her mom, and stands next to her. No doubt they can see the resemblance. Shoot her.

"Is she your daughter?" Lissa asks, mouth agape.

Rose presses her lips together, "Yeah."

She meets his eyes then, and she knows he knows.

"She's mine."

She can only nod. No point in lying anymore. He wasn't angry, he actually understood why she would hide her from then. Which is why he didn't say anything and just stared at his daughter.

"Adrian, look-"

He interrupts her. "Don't... Where do you live?"

"About two blocks from here."

"I should really get back..."

Adrian gives her a sticky note. "What's her name?"

"Emma."

"We'll need to talk."

She nods, grabs her daughter's hand, and they walk out, with no goodbye. It starts to rain, and they start to speed up. She gives her daughter the coffees and she runs off to the apartment.

Dimitri takes longer to react, and when he does, he shoots off from the booth, and runs out, into the poring rain.

"Rose!" he yells. She stops walking, but doesn't turn around. He catches up her, and puts a hand on her shoulder. Despite the cold water pouring down on them, and the thick coat she has on, she feels the heat of his hand on her.

She shivers, as he turns her around. They're both soaking wet, standing there, but they don't move.

His tall frame stands over her, and she wonders what he wants. With a trembling hand, he reaches down to her chest, and picks up the chain.

"You still have it."

She shrugs.

She could've sold it, given it back, but it meant something to her.

He looks up from the locket, to her eyes. He searches her eyes, and sees it. She really has changed.

He kisses her, softly, on the lips.

She's broken and no longer a gold digger.

She chose love over money, and that's all that counts right now. They'll deal with everything else, tomorrow.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Aweee. A R&D ending.**

**Do you want to see another ending... ;)**

**Or are you happy now? **

**Review.**


End file.
